Le Secret d'Hermione
by BrownieJune
Summary: Hermione a un meilleur ami et il ne s'appelle ni Harry, ni Ron. Fanart d'isnani


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme je l'avais dis dans Je Dessine tes contours, j'ai plusieurs OS à partager avec vous! Et j'en publie un aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaire :D Oui je me fais un auto-cadeau en vous en faisant un :p Mon côté Pouffy ça ^^ bon et aussi car j'ai envie que vous me le souhaitiez mouahah **

**Hum donc, je vous offre un texte "Patmione" haha je vous laisse découvrir et je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez ! D'ailleurs, cet OS aura sûrement une suite...**

 **P.S. Si le coeur vous en dit, je participe au concours de Short Edition avec un texte nommé Maman, raconte moi une histoire ! Si vous allez voter pour moi je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante :p et puis ça serait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire hein ? :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page Facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hermione et Sirius avaient un secret. Ou plutôt, Hermione et Patmol avaient un secret.

Durant toute son enfance, la jeune fille avait supplié ses parents pour une seule chose. Enfant unique, sage et sérieuse, Mr et Mrs Granger s'étaient toujours fait un plaisir d'accéder à toutes ses requêtes. Elle avait tous les livres qu'elle imaginait, visitait tous les musées dont elle rêvait et baladait dans tous les endroits qu'elle voulait. Et pourtant jamais ils ne lui avaient offert son désir le plus cher, un meilleur ami.

Hermione était une petite fille solitaire. Elle avait essayé de se faire des copains à l'école mais elle ennuyait tout le monde avec ses longues phrases et ses mots dont il fallait chercher la signification dans le dictionnaire. Elle n'avait personne avec qui discuter, personne qui prenait le temps de l'écouter. Ses parents ne comptaient pas vraiment, ils étaient presque obligés de l'aimer. Et puis, ils ne la comprenaient pas non plus, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Elle faisait un peu peur, à tout le monde.

Ce dont elle rêvait, ses grands-parents le détenaient. Un chien. Il était vieux et assez mignon. Elle adorait se rendre chez eux pour le voir. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette boule de poils, pour ses yeux avenants, pour sa langue pendante et ses oreilles attentives. Elle restait des heures dans le jardin avec lui, elle lui parlait. Mais il était vraiment âgé et elle avait à peine eu le temps de le cajoler un peu, qu'il avait disparu.

Elle aurait pu demander à ses parents n'importe quel animal, un chat, un lapin, un hamster, après tout elle ne pensait pas que le chien était un meilleur compagnon que les autres. Mais elle avait eu un coup de cœur et ne rêvait que du canidé.

Mais Mr et Mrs Granger n'avaient jamais voulu. Sachant leur fille intelligente, ils avaient essayé de lui donner des excuses réalistes. Ils avaient d'abord avoué en avoir un peu peur, puis sa mère avait dit qu'en plus son père était allergique et enfin qu'ils avaient trop de travail pour s'en occuper de toute façon. Alors Hermione avait fini par se faire une raison.

Puis elle était partie pour Poudlard et son école autorisait certains animaux. Oui certains, mais pas les chiens. Elle avait caché son rêve au fond d'elle et avait essayé de ne plus y penser.

Heureusement, chez les sorciers elle avait trouvé des amis, Harry et Ron. Elle les aimait et elle savait que cela était réciproque. Même s'ils n'étaient pas de grandes oreilles attentives et même s'ils étaient quelque fois un peu ennuyés ou effrayés par elle.

Puis en troisième année, elle avait eu Pattenrond. Il l'avait attendri ce gros chat au nez écrasé, trop vieux pour être adopté, très indépendant, capricieux et intelligent. Il était différent, à part, solitaire tout comme elle. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, il n'était pas son meilleur ami. Il lui ressemblait trop pour ça. Et Hermione, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la complétait.

Et durant cette année-là, elle avait jalousé son chat. Elle le voyait souvent balader dans le parc avec un grand chien noir. Elle ne l'apercevait que de loin et rêvait à chaque fois de les rejoindre.

Puis elle avait su que ce chien n'en était en fait pas vraiment un. C'était un animagus, Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry.

Et elle avait été époustouflée.

Hermione pensait que l'été avant sa cinquième année, avait été le meilleur qui soit. Parce que Pattenrond n'était plus le seul à passer du temps avec Patmol.

Le secret était né le jour de son arrivée. Elle avait visité le Square Grimmaurd plus en détail et s'était faufilée jusqu'à la chambre de Buck l'hippogriffe. Il était allongé sur un grand lit, tel un roi sur son trône et Patmol se tenait à ses côtés.

Les deux animaux avaient levé leur tête à son arrivée dans la chambre. Elle leur avait alors accordé un sourire rayonnant et s'était inclinée pour Buck. Celui-ci lui avait rendu son salut puis s'était repositionné.

Le chien quant à lui, lançait vers elle un regard intrigué. Hermione s'approcha et s'assit à leurs côtés, à la toute petite place qu'il restait. Elle l'avait salué et lui avait dit qu'elle visitait sa maison. Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester un peu avec eux et pour toute réponse, Patmol avait déposé sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elle avait alors senti une chaleur envahir sa poitrine et un sourire ému s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle avait tendu les bras vers lui et posé ses mains sur sa fourrure.

C'était leur premier moment. Et Hermione se délecta de tous les autres. Elle le cherchait toujours dans la maison ou le rejoignait dans le jardin. Le temps qu'il passait sous sa forme d'animagus la surprenait souvent mais elle ne lui posait pas de question. D'ailleurs quand il était sous forme humaine, ils se parlaient rarement. Elle n'osait pas abordé leurs moments secrets et puis ils n'étaient jamais tous les deux seuls.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne non plus et elle préférait d'ailleurs. Peu aurait compris et puis elle aimait partager ce secret seulement avec lui.

Ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient ses nuits. Couchée depuis quelques minutes à peine, elle entendait gratter à sa porte. Elle se relevait alors sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet et ouvrait à son meilleur ami.

Elle adorait voir sa patte en l'air, attendant son assentiment pour entrer. Elle adorait qu'il la comprenne d'un seul sourire. Elle adorait le voir grimper sur son lit. Elle adorait le réprimander parce qu'il laissait toujours des poils sur la couverture. Elle adorait se coucher tout contre lui et tenir cette bouillotte entre ses bras. Elle adorait glisser ses doigts sur sa fourrure, le caresser juste derrière les oreilles. Et elle aimait plus que tout, déposer de petits baisers sur son museau alors qu'il collait sa truffe humide contre la peau de son cou.

Hermione était loin d'être idiote, naïve ou aveugle. Elle savait bien que c'était un homme qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, que c'était un homme qui dormait tout contre elle, que c'était un homme qui écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais il était aussi Patmol. L'animagus était l'âme de Sirius. Et elle n'avait jamais vu plus belle âme au monde.

Ils partageaient tous les deux un secret, ils partageaient tous les deux des souvenirs dont Hermione était la seule gardienne.


End file.
